The Right Amount of Leather
by Hellion728
Summary: Kurt's leather onesie does things to Blaine, and Blaine can't wait to show Kurt what those things are.


Title from "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Mr. Schuester, Glee, any of its other characters, or anything copyrighted under it or Fox.

**Warnings:** Blowjob, handjob, slight dominance over another person, two naughty words.

**The Right Amount of Leather**

Kurt had seen the looks all day. How Blaine's eyes had been traveling up and down his body whenever Kurt was in his line of vision. How Blaine had mapped out the contours of his body through the leather clinging to Kurt's chest and hips and, oh god, his ass.

Kurt hadn't really thought about it when he slipped on the leather jumpsuit this morning. Their assignment for the week was Michael Jackson and for the number he and a few others were doing, it was the perfect outfit. The way it obviously gave Blaine a raging hard-on was just a bonus.

Such a bonus, in fact, that Kurt couldn't help but to tease his boyfriend a little.

When Blaine was at his locker Kurt had sidled up to him, closer than usual. They bodies were almost touching and Kurt could feel the heat from Blaine. He had smiled flirtatiously as Blaine had swallowed at the closeness of Kurt's leather-clad body.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Kurt and asked, lowering his voice so that only Blaine could hear. "I have a Global project that I could use some help with. And then afterwards we could…. 'hang out' if you want to."

Blaine hadn't responded for a few seconds, his eyes darkening and his mouth hanging open slightly. Only after Kurt had said his name did he find his voice. "S-sure," he had stuttered out. "Um, yeah. Yeah. I'll meet you…. At your house. After school."

Kurt had smiled again and leaned closer to his boyfriend, whispering, "Great. I'll be waiting for you," before pulling away and leaving a flustered Blaine behind him.

Then in Glee later that day, the two of them sat in the back row. As Kurt was sitting, he inconspicuously slid his chair closer to Blaine's. He crossed the leg closest to Blaine over the other, revealing his thigh and the side of his ass and the way the leather clung deliciously to his skin.

He felt every time Blaine had glanced at him and every time he ended up blatantly staring at him. And when Kurt had gotten up to perform, he could feel the way Blaine had practically ripped the jumpsuit off with his eyes as he walked to the front of the room and swung his hips in time with the others to the music.

Blaine was pretty much drooling by the time Kurt retook his seat next to him and Kurt resumed his previous sitting position. Kurt could feel Blaine's gaze burning through him and to antagonize him further, Kurt placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed a little. He rested it there, hearing Blaine swallow as he tried to pay attention to Mr. Schuester.

Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone exited the choir room. Kurt took his time to get up but Blaine rushed down to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schuester," he rushed out, "would it be alright if Kurt and I stayed and practiced some stuff? I need a little help with some of the choreography and we could maybe run through some other stuff."

Mr. Schuester nodded, stacking sheet music and placing it into his bag. "Sure, guys. No problem. Just make sure to lock the door when you leave."

Blaine agreed and Mr. Schuester left the room. Kurt walked up to him, a slightly confused look on his face and his earlier teasing attitude dropped.

"I thought we were going to my house?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine nodded. "Mhm," he conceded, turning towards Kurt. "We _were_."

"Wh—" was all Kurt managed to get out before Blaine's lips were on his. He moaned from the force of the kiss, Blaine forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt felt Blaine's hands pulling him closer as his tongue explored his mouth.

Blaine pulled away and started pushing Kurt backwards roughly. "Sit on the piano. Now."

"Blaine, what—"

"Now," Blaine repeated and Kurt felt a throb between his legs. The way Blaine was looking at him with lust-blown pupils and forcing him backwards was incredibly hot.

Kurt jumped up onto the piano and waited as Blaine stood a few feet away, regarding him with dark eyes. Kurt swallowed nervously as he felt the blood pooling in his groin and he shifted uncomfortably. "Blaine…."

"Don't talk," Blaine said, his voice low. Kurt snapped his mouth shut as Blaine stalked toward him. A shudder ran through him as he felt Blaine run a hand up his thigh, stopping just short of touching Kurt's crotch.

"You've been doing all of that on purpose," Blaine whispered, now crowding into Kurt's space, their lips brushing. "Teasing me, making me stare at you…." He grabbed both of Kurt's knees and pulled them apart, making Kurt spread his legs. He stepped into the space it created and rocked his hips into Kurt. "Making me hard."

Kurt threw his head back and let out a loud moan at the feel of Blaine's already hard cock against him. He still wasn't used to the feeling of another boy against him, but Blaine made him feel like he had known the feeling for his entire life, like Blaine belonged there, pressed to him. As Blaine rocked into him again, Kurt gripped his shoulders and thrust downwards to meet his movements.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking at the junction of his shoulder. Kurt's breathy moans egged him on, making his hips thrust sharper up into him. He ran his hands across Kurt's back, his fingers catching on the leather.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me not to do this to you today?" Blaine asked, panting. "To just drag you into the bathroom or an unused class room and just have my way with you?"

Kurt gasped as Blaine angled a particularly sharp thrust perfectly against his own cock. "Oh my god, Blaine."

"I told you not to talk," Blaine scolded, pulling away. Kurt whimpered, trying to regain some contact by rocking his hips forward again. "No," Blaine whispered, brushing his lips to Kurt's again. "I want to blow you."

Kurt groaned, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder. His body buzzed with anticipation at the words. They had only tried oral a couple times before, but Blaine's mouth was amazing around Kurt's cock.

Blaine dragged his hands slowly up Kurt's sides, making the other boy whine. He reached the zipper of the outfit whose fault this entire situation was. Slowly, tortuously, he began to pull it down, drinking in every bit of skin that appeared as the leather slowly parted. Kurt gripped his shoulders tighter, trying to get Blaine to go faster. Blaine just laughed lightly, kissing under Kurt's jaw. "This is payback for earlier," he breathed.

Dipping his head lower, Blaine began to trail his mouth over Kurt's exposed chest, nipping every few inches or so to leave tiny bite marks. He stopped the zipper just below Kurt's bellybutton, moving his hands up to slip under the leather and finally touch Kurt.

Running his hands roughly down Kurt's sides, Blaine started to push into Kurt's space again, forcing the other boy to lay back on the piano. Kurt groaned loudly as Blaine raked his blunt nails across his nipples, tongue pressing flat against his ribs. Blaine found the zipper again and finished pulling it down all the way, moaning as he saw Kurt was going commando. Kurt's hips started thrusting up into Blaine as his hard cock was finally exposed, his hands finding their way into Blaine's hair and trying to push him down.

Blaine lifted his head and laughed. "Not yet," he teased, kissing Kurt's navel before pulling away completely.

Lifting his head sharply as he felt Blaine pull away, Kurt almost yelled as he saw Blaine walking toward the door.

"Calm down," Blaine said, slightly evil smile across his lips. He closed the door and locked it. "We wouldn't want anyone walking in and seeing you moaning like a whore, now would we?"

Kurt sniffed indignantly. "I do not moan like a whore," he said, breaking Blaine's command to stay silent, even though he knew it was true. He was extremely vocal during sex, but Blaine loved it.

"Oh, but you do, my love," Blaine teased, flicking off the lights as well. He started walking towards Kurt again, palming himself through his jeans.

Kurt swallowed at the sight, feeling his own cock pulsing with the need to be touched. He shifted, pushing his hips forward, silently begging for Blaine. "So, since you haven't reprimanded me yet, does that mean that your no talking rule to null and void?"

Blaine laughed as he got close, bending to kiss Kurt's stomach. "I guess," he murmured, breath ghosting across Kurt's pale flesh. "But only because I love hearing you scream my name as I make you come for me."

Kurt groaned and ground his hips into Blaine's stomach, desperate for friction. "Blaine, please, just hurry up."

"Desperate, are we?" Blaine smiled as he finally grasped Kurt's cock in his hand, loving the moan he was rewarded with.

"Yes," Kurt panted out, tossing his head to the side, clawing at the black painted wood beneath his hands. "God, Blaine, please…."

"Please what?" Blaine teased, lapping across Kurt's navel again, knowing how sensitive Kurt was there. He ran his hands up Kurt's arching body, feeling the fine muscles contract as Kurt moved. He pulled the offending jumpsuit apart as far as he could, feeling Kurt grind up into his fist.

"Please blow me," Kurt panted, his eyes meeting Blaine's in the darkness.

Blaine pulled his hand away, ignoring Kurt's whimper at the loss of contact. "Move up," he instructed and Kurt did as he was told, moving back onto the piano so the back of his knees were at the edge.

Kissing Kurt's stomach one last time, Blaine pulled Kurt's legs onto his shoulders and slowly sunk his mouth over the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned and his hips came up, pushing his cock further into Blaine's welcoming mouth.

Swirling his tongue around Kurt's slit and gathering the leaking precome already there, he moved further down, gripping Kurt's hips tightly. The noises Kurt was making shot straight down to his cock and Blaine moved his hips into the empty air, desperate for friction. He pulled off of Kurt only to reattach his mouth to the side of Kurt's length, pressing his tongue flat against the vein running down the underside of Kurt's dick.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, moving his hands to Blaine's hair and starting to pull it free of its gel confines. "You feel so good," he breathed, arching off the piano as Blaine started sucking and licking up him.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, arching up and completely falling apart under him. Moving one of his hands to Kurt's balls, he started palming them and Kurt groaned, tossing his head from side to side.

Blaine let out a moan himself, feeling like he could come from the sight and sound of Kurt alone. Lapping up the length of Kurt, Blaine reached the head of his cock and didn't hesitate in sinking over him again. He went down as far as he could, Kurt's cock hitting the back of his throat. Kurt continued whimpering and moaning under him and Blaine could tell he was close from the way his hips were fighting to stay still.

Kurt began pulling at his hair, trying to pull him off. They had never come in each other's mouths before, but Blaine knew that right now he wanted to. He swatted Kurt's hands away and started bobbing his head, putting extra pressure against Kurt's balls.

"Blaine. Blaine, I'm going…. I'm going to come."

Blaine closed his eyes, wrapping his lips tighter around Kurt and when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat again, he swallowed.

"Blaine!"

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hips as he arched under him, screaming out his name. He could taste come going down his throat and he continued swallowing, Kurt's hips trying to thrust further into his mouth.

Finally, Kurt stilled, laying flat on the piano and panting heavily, a layer of sweat covering his chest. Blaine pulled off of Kurt and the other whimpered from oversensitivity. Blaine wiped away the come that had escaped his mouth, waiting for Kurt to come down from his post-orgasm haze.

When he finally did, Kurt managed to roll his head to the side to meet Blaine's gaze. They both laughed nervously and Blaine helped to pull Kurt into a sitting position. They stayed silent for a minute before Kurt spoke nervously.

"I can't believe you actually did that," he laughed lightly. "You know…. Swallowing, and everything…."

Blaine laughed as well. "Yeah, well, I had been thinking about it for a while, so I figured why not?"

Kurt smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. After a minute they pulled away and Kurt was licking his lips.

"I can taste it," he laughed again nervously.

Blaine nodded. "You taste amazing," he whispered, kissing Kurt lightly again. After pulling away, Kurt looked down at Blaine's crotch.

"You still haven't come," he observed.

"No, I haven't" Blaine replied, moving to tuck Kurt back into his clothes and re-zip the jumpsuit. But Kurt knocked his hand away.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling Blaine closer. He reached down, running his fingers over Blaine's quite obvious hard-on. Blaine sighed and Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's jeans, pulling his hard cock out.

"Kurt. You don't have to," Blaine said. "I kind of wanted this to be about you."

Smiling, Kurt looked at him briefly before kissing him. He started stroking Blaine with short, tight flicks of his wrist. "I know," he breathed, pulling away. "But I thought we agreed that it wasn't just 'you' or 'I'. That it was always 'us' and 'we'."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt hard again, their tongues meeting tenderly, a complete contrast to earlier. It wasn't long until Blaine was thrusting his hips in time with Kurt's strokes and coming between them.

After coming down from his own high, Blaine pulled away, seeing that he had come over Kurt's hand as well as his still exposed abdomen. "Sorry," he muttered, looking around for tissues, even though seeing his own come leaking down Kurt's body and around his cock did things to him.

After they had silently cleaned up and were safely, completely concealed in their clothes once again, Blaine held out his hand to Kurt.

"Come on," he said as Kurt took his hand and squeezing it gently. "Let's go to your house." Letting his eyes travel over Kurt's body again, he added, "We can work on that Global project of yours and then 'hang out' some more."

Kurt laughed but followed Blaine as he led him out to the parking lot. The jumpsuit wasn't particularly comfortable, but if this is what he got for wearing it, he would have to make sure there were a lot more Michael Jackson numbers in the future.


End file.
